Hp EN CONCIERTO
by devil patrix
Summary: Hp tocando canciones de rock en español y tal vez ingles , (dudo q pop,pero quien sabe)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ni siquiera la canción, solo la idea del ff.

El ambiente era pura emoción, ansiedad, nervios y muchas emociones más. Todos esperaban que el show comenzara ya, para eso habían pagado mucho (de hecho nada),pero de todos modos querían ver a sus compañeros hacer el ridículo o hacerlo bien quien sabría, además todos sabían que las canciones estarían dirigidas a alguien (no necesariamente dirigidas en la forma de – ohh X te amo- No, estaban dirigidas en la forma en que era la persona, eran de critica o autocrítica –algunos casos, ajajaja-).

El telón se abrió, y todas y algunos gritaron muchas eran fanns de quienes iban a cantar , y apareció Dumbledore con un esmoquin y una corbatita, de moño, junto a la profesora McGonagall, quien iba con un vestido elegante a cuadros escocés,(N/A la verdad no me imagino un vestido de noche a cuadros escocés, pero bueno)

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos y alumnas -dijo Dumbledore con un gran sonrisa hablando al lado izquierdo de un gran escenario , por un micrófono largo ( imagínenselo tipo Mtv Awards o algo por el estilo)-Bienvenidos a este festival musical organizado por la clase de Estudios Muggles-

-Espero que todos gocemos de una maravillosa noche- Dijo McGonagall con una gran sonrisa- Comenzaremos con los grupos y después individuales- anuncio a todos mientras aparecía unos sobres en una ruleta.

-Los primeros serán-dijo Dumbledore mientras los sobres giraban y giraban en la ruleta, el publico muy emocionado.

-Potter, Weasley, Finnigan y Davies- gritaron Dumbledore y McGonagall ala vez mientras leían el sobre que había salido de la ruleta.

Dumbledore y McGonagall salieron del escenario y el telón se cerro.

Poco después el telón volvió a abrirse mostrando a Davies en un teclado, Seamus en la batería, Ron con una guitarra eléctrica, y a Harry frente un micrófono, (bueno todos tenían un micrófono en frente menos Ron)

Una musiquita sicodélica empezó a sonar cuando comenzaron a tocar :

Harry:

(tomado el micrófono con la manos y moviéndolo con todo y pedestal de un lado hacia al otro pero más o menos lento)

Dicen que no conoció el amor

Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón

Q no tiene salvación

Dicen q es una mujer fatal

Un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal

Todos: Mmmmmohh

Harry:

Como la fuerza de un huracán

Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal

Todos: Mmmmmohh

Harry:

Con la ponzoña de un alacrán (dijo haciendo como un gancho con un dedo)

Con la inocencia de un niño

Y bajo de la mano un puñal (dijo sacando la mano como empuñando algo)

Mira en sus ojos

y Juega a su juego y veras

Todos: (acercando sus caras a sus micrófonos y alejándolas después y Ron acercándose al de Harry)

uuuuuuuuuuu

uuuuuuuu

Harry: eres veneno vil

Todos:(lo mismo de arriba)

uuuuuuuuuuu

uuuuuuuu

Harry: eres veneno vil

un poco de guitarra eléctrica (Ron moviéndose como un guitarrista profesional haciendo su casi solo) tipo surf acompañado de batería.(igual Seamus)

Harry:

Dicen que no conoció el amor

Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón

Q no tiene salvación

Dicen q es una mujer fatal

Un paso en falso y te vuelve de cristal

Todos: Mmmmmohh

Como la fuerza de un huracán

Y el apetito que tiene cualquier predador animal

Todos: Mmmmmohh

Harry:

Una catástrofe natural

Tiene los ojos de fuego

y corazón de metal

mira en sus ojos

y juega en su juego y veras

Todos: (acercando a sus micrófonos y Ron acercándose al de Harry)

uuuuuuuuuuu

uuuuuuuu

Harry: eres veneno vil

Todos:(lo mismo de arriba)

uuuuuuuuuuu

uuuuuuuu

Harry: eres veneno vil

un poco de guitarra eléctrica tipo surf acompañado de batería.

eres veneno vil

y tu mordida es mortal

tras ese diente animal

eres veneno vil

eres veneno vil

de mordedura fatal

taras tu sonrisa animal

eres veneno vil

Y en la ultima nota bajo una gran manta con una gran foto de Fleur Delacour.

El telón se cerro y todos gritaban tal vez no por que les gusto pero si por emoción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno espero le haya gustado esta gran canción de Fobia que se llama Veneno Vil, deberían de escucharla , bueno todos los que la cantaron fue por que eran los hechizados por Fleur (no se si Finnigan pero yo creo q si además sería divertido verlo tocando la batería) Davies es el que acompaño a Fleur al baile de Navidad por si no se acordaban bueno dejen reviews que tengo pensado uno muy bueno sobre Draco Malfoy. Bueno adiós.


	2. Fotosíntesis

Las luces se apagaron, solo se escuchaban gritos y de pronto una luz segadora salió de una de las esquinas del escenario y Dumbledore volvió a aparecer pero esta vez estaba vestido con jeans y camisa a cuadros y McGonagall con una falda tipo colegiala a cuadros escocés, (no sé porque no me sorprendo) y una camisa blanca amarrada a la altura del ombligo , la verdad todos estaban tan sorprendidos por la profesora que ni siquiera podían reír, pero la sorpresa se hizo mayor cuando saco una paleta y comenzó a chuparla en una pose muy sensual y sepsi (XD)mientras se enrollaba un dedo en una de sus coletas, (XD) y se le pegaba un poco a Dumbledore y este la veía con una cara de ¿Qué onda con ésta?

-Ejem, ejem, y ahora presentamos a una banda que espera sorprenderlos-juntándose no tan discretamente más a la profesora, haciéndose a la idea.

-y ahora con ustedes – dijo la profesara y lo siguiente gritándolo –LOS TETRICOS DE LA MANSIÓN-

El telón se abrió de nuevo mostrando una batería ,unas guitarras y un micrófono, cuando empezó a salir humo de los lados del escenario y saliendo del suelo 5 hombres o tal vez mujeres encapuchados. Todos en sus respectivos lugares.

El baterista comenzó a tocar y el vocalista comenzó a cantar:

Roma quiere ser tu dueño

Comienzan los guitarristas y de un rápido movimiento de la cabeza hacía atrás se quitan la capucha y solo se oye un gran aahhh del publico el vocalista era Severus Snape, baterista Lucios Malfoy, guitarrista Nott, bajista Crabbe padre y en teclados Goyle padre.

Hacerte esclavo, de sus sueños,

(música de guitarra)

Si es que no ya es así

(música)

Ya no quiero ser tu perro

Ni el esclavo de tu sueño,

Si es que no ya es así

Fooootosíntesis de Dios,

Peeermaneeencia a voluntad,

Fluooorescencia artificial, ooh no

No me entierren que no estoy muerto aún.

(musiquita )

Ya no voy a ser tu perro

Ni el esclavo de tu sueño,

Si es que no ya es así

Fooootosíntesis de Dios,

Peeermaneeencia a voluntad,

Fluooorescencia artificial, ooh no

No me entierren que no estoy muerto aún.

Gritos por todas partes , la sorpresa ya había pasado y la verdad sonaban bastante bien, todos disfrutaban de un sonido melancólico pero rítmico

Fooootosíntesis de Dios,

Peeermaneeencia a voluntad,

Fluooorescencia artificial, ooh no

No me entierren que no estoy muerto aún.

Y terminaron con unos toques de batería y al final el grupo desapareció simplemente formando con humo la cara de Voldemort.

Dejando a su publico con ganas de más y gritando, el telón se cerro.

¡"#$&/()?¡?)/&$"°!"#$$&/)?¡¡)&/$"#!#!43254586/&$!"°"$)¡)(&#"°°!

Hola espero les haya gustado a mí esa canción me gusta mucho es de Zoé ,rock mexicana, que se los recomiendo mucho, por sí no captaron en la canción Roma Voldemort , pero decidí no cambiar la letra de la canción ,. A y el nombre del grupo mansión mansión Riddle bueno espero les haya gustado mucho y los veré después con más. Chao

Gracias a:


End file.
